


Just like a greek god

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brett Dalton is a little sexy bastard, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, and i got feels, do you see my problem?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has finally managed to go on vacation. Tahiti is the incredible destination of their trip, with FitzSimmons who collect specimens for their endless collection of specimens, Coulson and May allow long walks on the beach and dubious clothing choices and Lance, Tripp and Mack have a bet in place (which Lance is already losing ). And Skye and Grant? Skye is too busy admiring her boyfriend while out from the water like a greek god to notice what is happening around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like a greek god

Who could imagine that a holiday could be seriously like that? Skye had never been on a holiday for her entire life, and yet she wondered how she lived without it until now.

 

The warm late afternoon air, the sun almost at sunset, the sea breeze ruffling her hair.

 

Sure she has been a lot of times at the beach when she lived alone in her van, but they were only short visits and never for a real vacation.

 

 

It was almost impossible to get Coulson to grant it to her and the rest of the team, but it was enough to mention the fact that it would be a family holiday and that, since he and May had finally married, they would have had to go on a honeymoon at some point, and the director had given.

 

In the end they had wrought yet another villain who tried to revive Hydra, and all hoped that they will take a bit before finding another one (which surely they would have beaten).

 

That's why she was determined to enjoy every single ray of sunshine until the day they were supposed to go back in the cold and gray unspecified location which the Playground was located .

 

Skye had done it as a joke, but she never believed that Coulson could seriously agree to go to Tahiti for their holidays.

 

Basically, it's a magical place.

 

Coulson was surprised that it was absolutely the same as the real Tahiti they had "politely" implanted in his memory.

 

But now wasn't the time to think about government projects and supervillains. It was the moment of coconut sunscreen, bathing suits, beach towels that smelled like salt and fruit cocktail.

 

Beside her, Fitz and Simmons was light dozing under the rays of the sun.

 

Fitz was definitely the typical Scottish, and despite Jemma had filled him with a sunscreen with a disproportionately factor from head to foot, however, he had his arms and chest bright red. A red and menthol ointments and a lot of attentions from Jemma.

 

They were the only three in the team that were lying in the sun like lizards, while the rest of their companions had spread to the small beach in where they had stopped for the day.

 

Next to her was in fact a series of empty loungers, belonging to the remaining members of her family.

 

Coulson and May were along the shore for a long romantic walk.

 

Skye had tried with all her will not to laugh when he showed up in the lobby of their hotel with a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt, a straw hat and the most “Daddy” pair o boxer she had ever seen.

 

He was the quintessential of family man on vacation.

 

On the other hand however, Mrs. Coulson was really sexy in a black bathing suit that showed off her well-toned physique.

 

Skye had promised to herself she would never be jealous of what was for her a sort of adoptive mother, but certainly Melinda May had earned a lot of appreciation from all the males of the team (And all the males of the team had earned a sound scolding from what was his new husband).

 

Tripp, Lance and Mack were serious about towing some beautiful island girl before the holiday ended and now they was at the beach bar every day. They had this absurd bet where who hasn't dated at least one girl would have to do the household chores for a whole year.

 

Fortunately, the other three males of the team were happily accompanied by their wives / girlfriends and they were very careful not to accept the challenge (May had seriously threatened Coulson by depriving him of any intimate relationship, while Jemma pouted. "Really, you prefer them to me? "and Leo had surrendered).

 

But one of the men's team lacked to the appeal. Skye didn't believe that someone could get so much for a swim. She was all alone, in the sun, with a red costume that left little to the imagination but her man had preferred to go for a swim rather than stay with her.

 

 

But when Skye stood up,she thanked even the heaven that Grant Ward had preferred the sea water to her.

 

She took off her glasses to see even better the show.

 

Blacks hair gleaming in the sun, a slight hint of a beard because "I'm on vacation, the razor is optional" and that Skye didn't mind at all, sculpted muscles glistening in the sun and darting as he ran-performing emerging from the water as a novel Neptune, tanned skin that made him look even more wonderful (and which, unlike Fitz, didn't need sunscreen, since he never burned) and the tiniest pair of blacks panties Skye had ever seen.

 

He had definitely decided to kill her.

 

In addition, that bastard was smiling while winking when he re-emerged from the water, with a grin that belied the fact he knew that her eyes were just for him (and perhaps also the one of some other wetting). He was like a Greek God, a perfect modern Adonis.

 

 

God, Did he just passed his hand through his hair ? And why the air had become so hot?

 

Skye found herself drooling over her boyfriend as a teenager in a hormone crisis.

 

It was more or less a year since he was released from his cell, and she still couldn't believe that was due that asshole of his older brother who make her understand how messed up his life was until that moment, and how much she meant a real salvation for him.

 

Now she couldn't even imagine how her life would have been without him. She no longer even remember how it was to hate him, especially when he decides to shake his hair and re-create what would be the perfect advertisement for a few beers.

 

"Earth to Skye" Tripp said, shaking in front of her the ice thè bottle she had politely asked him to take for her from the bar.

 

"Let me guess? The little SHIELD princess has again lost to drool like a schoolgirl about her boyfriend? "Lance asked with a grin.

 

"Leave her alone" Mack said with a laugh "She is authorized to admire her man"

 

"There's nothing wrong with admiring what is yours" said Jemma, without even raising her head from the deck.

 

"Yeah, as she say" Leo said, blushing (The only place that was not red because of the sun).

 

Shortly before, in fact, was Jemma the one who admired Leo as he walked out from the water and would never thanked enough Tripp, Ward and Lance for taking such good care of his body and made him become the athletic and charming little nerd he was right now.

 

Meanwhile, Ward was lying next to Skye and Coulson and May had finally returned from their walk.

 

 

"I'll never get used to you two" said Coulson, while May laied on her lounger and the director was preparing to make one of his "magic" massage to his wife.

 

"Come on Phil" said May "Skye is a strong and independent woman. She is free to get all the boyfriends she wants, at least until they be good and not behave badly "

 

"Warning number 89 received, May" said Ward, girdling Skye with one arm.

 

Since he returned the team he was all changed. He had changed a lot. He was more expansive, more funny and Skye was seriously thinking about sending a basket of muffins to his therapist.

 

Coulson and May laid next to each other and they let their "children" to continue the conversation.

 

"I think Jemma and I are going to take some samples from the beach" said Leo, rising along with his girlfriend.

 

"Oh, I hope to find some shell fan. I want to experience the conodotossin as the next modification of the Icers "Said Jemma excited.

 

"Have fun," said Skye, watching Jemma and Leo go away hand in hand.

 

"Me and the boys will be back to the bar. We have a mission to accomplish" said Lance.

 

"Dude, maybe you! Do you remember the two girls of about ten minutes ago? They gave their numbers to me and Mack "Tripp said smiling.

 

"It's not our fault if you're short and ugly" said Mack.

 

"You'll see," cried Lance as they walked away, "Let me find someone who likes the English gentleman , and then I'll show it in your bloody face, my dear dudes!"

 

"It's a pity that you have nothing of the gentleman in you!" Shouted Skye.

 

"You go back to coo with Ward as a teenager and leave these things to the professionals" yelled back Lance.

"What are they talking about?" Ward said, kissing her forehead.

 

"Nothing," said Skye, barely raising her face, "But tell me, Agent Ward, was entirely accidental the show you has just staged? I don't think that normal humans come out of the water as if they were in an advertisement "

 

"What do you think?" Grant said with a grin.

 

"That, my dear Agent Ward, is called " playing dirty "" Skye said, slapping him in the chest.

 

"Well, you're doing that too, my little agent Skye" Grant said, "Too few clothes on and your parents less than two feet away from us. Do you understand my problem? "

 

 

"I can still hear you," said Coulson, putting his beloved straw hat over his face.

 

Skye and Grant could not help but smile while Skye planned all possible ways in which, once back at the hotel, she would repent her boyfriend for being a little sexy bastard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ….....And then we all know what they did in that hotel room. If only those walls could talk. 
> 
> This is what happens when I go to bed after midnight. I think about Brett Dalton who comes running out from the water as if it were the god Neptune. 
> 
>  
> 
> And this is the result. 
> 
> He is a little sexy bastard. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fic born because Fluff is the only thing that will make us pull forward until something cute and cuddly will happen in the series. 
> 
> The Angst fan fics are abolished, at least if they have a happy ending.


End file.
